Ich bin Demon
Prolog Die Luft ist kalt, und der Wind stürmt, als ich mit langsamen Schritten die Straße entlang gehe. Ich habe meine Arme eng an meinen Körper gepresst, und mein schneeweißes Kleid flattert im Wind. Ich steuere auf ein ziemlich alleinstehendes Haus zu, dessen Bewohner anscheinend schon schlafen. Ich gehe direkt auf die Tür zu, die aus dunklem Holz ist. Ich überprüfe ob abgeschlossen ist, was auch der Fall ist. Da ich nicht unnötig viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, schlenderte ich stattdessen auf eines der tiefliegenden Fenster zu. Ich griff hinter mich und holte das Katana, welches immer auf meinen Rücken geschnallt war, hervor. Ich packte es am Griff und schlug mit ihr das Fenster ein. Nicht sehr professionell, aber wirkungsvoll. Ich sehe mich kurz um, bemerke jedoch nichts Auffälliges, außer ein Eichhörnchen das zwischen den Bäumen umher huscht, und steige in das Haus ein. Es ist alles dunkel, weshalb ich vermute, dass alle noch schlafen. Ich schleife mein Katana hinter mir her und gehe langsam das Haus ab, um das Zimmer der Eltern zu finden. Nachdem ich es gefunden habe, klopfe ich leise an die Tür. Ich lausche an ihr, und bemerke, dass die Eltern aufgewacht sind. Ohne zu zögern trete ich ein. Ein schön eingerichtetes Zimmer. Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz durch den Raum streifen, bevor ich die geschockten Eltern damit fixiere. Der Vater starrt mich zuerst ängstlich an, doch dann entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge „Dalia? Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht Zuhause?“ „Mein Name ist Demon.“ Flüstere ich leise. „Ich werde jetzt deine Mutter anrufen, Dalia!“ entschließt die Mutter. Sie steht auf und will aus der Tür eilen, doch ich drücke ihr eine Hand auf die Brust und halte sie auf „ Mein Name ist Demon!“ rufe ich etwas lauter, ziehe das Katana hervor und ramme es der Mutter ins Herz. Ich will es schnell beenden, denn ich will nicht, dass die Nachbarn es hören. Die Mutter sieht mich einen Kurzen Moment mit ungläubigen Augen an, dann verdreht sie diese und sackt zusammen. Gut, sie hat nicht geschrien. Ich drehe mich langsam zum Vater um der zusammengekauert auf dem Bett sitzt. Er ist ein Feigling, er hat nichts unternommen, aber mir kommt das Recht. Ich springe mit Eleganz auf das Bett und stelle mich über den zitternden Man. Er will mich wegdrücken, aber ich halte ihm das Katana an den Hals und schreie „Mein Name ist Demon!!“ Dann lasse ich das Katana durch seinen Hals gleiten. Seine Brust senkt sich ein letztes mal, dann ist Stille. Ich steige vom Bett, und sehe in eine große Blutlache, in der ich mich spiegele. Ein kleines, Mädchen mit langen, Silbernen Haaren, in etwa 6 Jahre alt. Sie hat ein weißes Kleid an, auf dem ein kleiner Spritzer Blut ist. Sie hat grüne Augen, und ein etwas krankes Lächeln. Und diesem Mädchen sprießen jetzt Fledermausflügel aus dem Rücken, und dieses Mädchen geht jetzt langsam aus dem Raum, auf der Suche nach dem Kinderzimmer. Ich bin Demon „Dalia! Komm schon, wir müssen los!“ „Ich will nicht!“ „Komm schon, das ist ein sehr wichtiger Termin.“ Meine Mutter klang ungeduldig. Ich seufze Tief „Na gut…“ Ich bewegte mich aus meinem Zimmer zu meiner Mutter. „Da bist du ja endlich!“ Meine Mutter zog mir meine Jacke an. Als ob ich das nicht selbst könnte. „Zieh dir deine Schuhe an und dann komm raus zum Auto.“ sagte meine Mutter und ging vor. Ich zog mir gelangweilt meine Schuhe an. Ging gelangweilt zum Auto in dem meine Mutter bereits wartete. „Warum muss ich zum Psychiater? Es ist doch alles Okay mit mir!“ Ich sah meine Mutter böse an. „Du.. es ist so… ach, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das erklären soll.“ Ich kochte vor Wut. Hielt mich meine Mutter etwa für krank? Den Rest der Fahrt redete meine Mutter nicht mehr mit mir. Die Fahrt war sehr lang. Diese Langeweile. Ich hasste sie. Als wir endlich beim Psychiater ankamen packte mich meine Mutter an der Hand und zog mich in die Psychiatrie. Dort mussten wir erstmal ins Wartezimmer. Wieder warten. Und warten ist so langweilig. Ich hasse warten… Als wir endlich aufgerufen wurden musste ich allein in das Zimmer in dem der Psychiater war. Ich ging etwas ängstlich der Frau nach, die mich zum Zimmer des Psychiaters brachte. Dort angekommen, meinte sie das der Psychiater bald kommen würde, und ich währenddessen warten sollte. Warten. Diese Langeweile. Jedoch kam der Psychiater bald, und bat mich, mich auf das Sofa im Raum zu setzen. Als ich saß setzte er sich gegenüber von mir und begann zu reden. „Hallo Dalia. Ich darf dich doch so nennen?“ Ich nickte kurz, zur Zustimmung, und er sprach weiter. „Also Dalia, weißt du warum du hier bist?“ „Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Sagte ich leise. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann werde ich es dir erzählen. Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt das du einfach zu reif für dein Alter bist. Du bist 6 Jahre alt, ist das richtig?“ Ich nickte wieder nur, und der Mann notierte sich etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Also, wie schon gesagt, du bist seelisch zu alt für deinen Körper. Du weißt mehr als alle anderen deines Alters, auch Dinge die du theorethisch gesehen gar nicht wissen könntest. Ich habe jetzt eine sehr wichtige Frage an dich: Weißt du ob noch jemand in deinem Körper ist?“ „N-Noch jemand in meinem Körper?“ „Ich meine damit, weißt du ob eine zweite Seele in deinem Körper steckt?“ „N-Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht!“ Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. “Bitte bleib ruhig.“ Beschwichtigte mich der Psychiater. Aber ich wollte mich nicht beruhigen. Der Dok sagte ich sei krank. Ich war nicht krank. „Beruhige dich.“ Der Psychiater wird etwas unruhig. Ich nahm mich zusammen. „ Es… Es tut mir Leid.“ Der Psychiater schaute mich kurz an, seine Emotionen nicht zeigend, dann sagte er „Ich gehe jetzt kurz zu deiner Mutter, danach komme ich wieder zurück.“ Und er ging aus dem Zimmer. Mir wurde schon nach 2 Minuten Langweilig. Langeweile ist bei mir etwas sehr Unangenehmes, warum weiß ich auch nicht. Die Langweile ist fast schon schmerzhaft, und ich kann sie nicht ignorieren. Sie verschlingt mich, und mir kommt jede Sekunde wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Ich baumelte gelangweilt mit den Beinen, als ich etwas hörte. Ein ganz leises Flüstern. Ich spitzte die Ohren und lauschte, bis ich das Gesagte endlich verstehen konnte. „Mir ist Langweilig…“ murmelte die Stimme. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. „Hallo?“ flüsterte ich leise. „Wer ist da?“ ich hörte zuerst nichts mehr, dachte das mir meine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte, als die Stimme plötzlich flüsterte: „Hörst du mich, Dalia?“ „J-Ja ich höre dich. Wer bist du?“ „Du willst meinen Namen wissen? Naja… Nenn mich am besten Demon.“ Ich war irgendwie froh, dass die Langeweile verschwunden war, weshalb ich die Absurdität der Sache ignorierte. „Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nirgendwo in diesem Zimmer sehen.“ „Natürlich kannst du das nicht…“ murmelte die Stimme, eher für sich selbst, ehe sie etwas lauter sagte: „Du kannst mich nicht sehen, weil ich keinen Körper habe.“ „Keinen Körper? Geht das?“ „Naja, eigentlich habe ich ja einen Körper. Nämlich deinen. Ich bin sozusagen eine zweite Seele in deinem Körper, und du hast mich endlich bemerkt.“ Demon sagte das sehr glücklich, und ich wurde von ihrem Glück angesteckt. „Wie kommst du denn in meinen Körper?“ fragte ich sie neugierig „Bist du tot oder so?“ Demon lachte bei dieser Frage leise, als hätte ich etwas absolut Absurdes gefragt. „Also, tot bin ich jedenfalls nicht, soviel steht fest.“ Sie hielt kurz inne „Und ich habe auch einen Körper, nur keinen Festen. Möchtest du ihn sehen?“ Ich nickte als Antwort, und Demon fuhr fort „Dann konzentrier dich jetzt nur auf mich. Nur auf meine Stimme.“ Ihre Stimme klang so freundlich, so dass ich auf sie hörte und ihr vertraute. Wenig später stand ich einem netten, braunhaarigem Mädchen gegenüber. Rote Augen und eine Narbe unter dem Linken Auge. Das einzige iritierende ist, das sie Fledermausflügel hat, aber das ist Okay, sagt sie. Leider kam kurz darauf meine Mutter mit dem Artzt ins Zimmer. Beide erklärten mir dass sie über mich gesprochen hatten, und zum Entschluss gekommen sind das es das beste wäre, wenn ich einmal die Woche hier her kommen würde, und mit dem Psychiater reden würde. Ich willigte ein ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und grinste immer noch, da ich ja jetzt meine neue Freundin Demon hatte. In den Monaten danach spielte ich oft mit Demon. Immer wenn mir Langweilig war, kam sie zu mir und heiterte mich auf. Auch das mit dem Psychiater war kein Problem, und ich besuchte ihn wöchentlich. Bald überzeugte er meine Mutter davon dass alles mit mir in Ordnung wäre, und ich die Besuche ab jetzt lassen konnte. Das war mir absolut Recht, so konnte ich noch mehr Zeit mit Demon verbringen. So verliefen die folgenden Monate normal, bis zu diesem einen Freitag. Es war schon Nachts, ich hatte etwas mit Demon gespielt und wollte schon schlafen, als ich etwas hörte. Es war ein Knarzen. Ich dachte mir nichts, meine Mutter war andscheinend noch wach. Ich drehte mich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, als mich ein weiteres Geräusch weckte. Ein Röcheln. Ein sehr lautes Röcheln. „Demon!“ flüsterte ich „Was soll ich machen?“ „Schau am besten nach“ riet mir Demon. Ich stand also langsam auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie knarzt, und dann sah ich was hinter der Tür verborgen war. Ich keuchte ungläubig. Dort lag etwas. Es war so rot. „Mom.“ Sagte ich, ohne es zu merken. Über ihr stand jemand. Ein Mann. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir, und grinste mich böse an. „MOM!“ schrie ich lauter, und auch Demon in meinem Kopf wurde wütend. Ich spürte nurnoch wie sie Anlauf nahm und loslief, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Als ich aufwachte sah ich zuerst alles etwas verschwommen. Als meine Sicht klarer wurde, wurden auch meine Gedanken klar. „Was ist passiert…?“ murmelte ich. „Mom... Mom ist… Mom ist tot…“ Als ich das in meinem Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, bemerkte ich das etwas vor mir lag. Ich identifizierte es als den Mörder meiner Mutter. Tränen liefen mir die Wange hinunter. Warum war sie nur tot. Ich versuchte das beiseite zu schieben und kontzentrierte mich auf die Leiche des Mörders. Wer hatte ihn getötet? Ich wolle näher auf ihn zu gehen, und bemerkte dass ich etwas in den Händen hielt. Es war ein Katana, beschmiert mit Blut. Ich erschrak zuerst und ließ das Ding fallen. „Habe Ich den Typen umgebracht?! Aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern…“ „Dalia…“ höre ich Demon in meinem Kopf sagen. „Dalia, ich war es. Verdammt dieser Mistkerl hatte es verdient. Er hat deine… unsere Mom getötet. Er hat den Tod verdammt nochmal verdient!“ schrie sie wütend. Ich sagte nichts. „Dalia, bist du sauer auf mich?“ fragte sie mich, etwas ruhiger und ängstlich. „Nein Demon. Aber Mom ist tot. Ich… ich kann das nicht verkraften“ „Ich verstehe das.“ Ich war mir sicher, wenn Demon einen Körper gehabt hätte, hätte sie mir über den Kopf gestreichelt. „Dalia, du muss mir jetzt vertrauen. Hör mir gut zu.“ „O-Okay!“ „Ich weiß wer deine Mom getötet hat.“ „Ja natürlich weißt du das. Es war dieser Typ da!“ Ich zeigte mit vor Abscheu verzerrter Stimme auf die verstümmelte Leiche. „Dalia, dieser Mann wurde von jemandem arangiert. Er ist ein Auftragskiller, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ich weiß wer ihn arangiert hat.“ „WER?!“ rief ich heraus. „Es waren die Nachbarn. Familie Meier.“ „Warum sollten sie das tun?“ „Das tut nichts zur Sache, Dalia. Du muss jetzt auf mich hören. Du musst da rüber gehen, und sie töten. Für das was sie Mom angetan haben!“ Mit diesen Worten nahm ich wie von selbst das Katana. Hatte sie mich gerade gesteuert? „Sie- Sie töten?! Wie soll ich das machen? Und warum?“ „Dalia, bitte hör auf mich. Du schaffst es sie zu töten, und du wirst es auch tun. Bitte stell keine weiteren Fragen.“ Ich schaute noch einmal nachdenklich auf die beiden Leichen, drehte mich dann zur Tür, und ging auf sie zu. Kurz vor der Tür stoppte ich noch einmal. „Demon?“ fragte ich. „Hm?“ „Woher hast du das Katana?“ „Berufsgeheimnis!“, kicherte Demon, und ich war mir sicher dass sie gezwinkert hätte. Epilog Ich verlasse das Kinderzimmer, in meinen Händen das Katana, vom Blut des Kindes getränkt. Es war leicht das Mädchen zu töten, sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, war nur winselnd in einer Ecke gelegen. Ich streiche zufrieden mit der Hand über die lange Klinge. Aus meiner Hand tritt schwarzes Blut aus, das sich mit dem Roten des Kindes vermischt. Ich spaziere langsam durch die Wohnung auf die Haustür zu, vorbei an der Leiche des Kindes die ich in den Flur geworfen hatte. Nachdem ich den Vater getötet hatte, hatte ich fast ganz die Kontrolle über Dalias Körper übernommen, und nach der Mutter war in diesem Körper keine Dalia mehr. Na gut, sie war vielleicht noch da, aber wenn, dann in der hintersten Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. Ich war hier als Dalia reingekommen, und gehe als Demon wieder raus. Ich öffne langsam die dunkel Tür, und trete in die kalte Nacht hinaus. Vor der Tür bleibe ich kurz stehen, und schaue in den Mond. „Ich bin Demon.“ Flüstere ich leise. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Dämonen